La huida
by LadyDesire32
Summary: Yuuri es un omega de 27 años, con un lazo y una hija de 4 años. Yurio es un omega ruso de 24 años, embarazado de su cachorro. Ambos tienen algo en común y ese es Viktor Nikiforov, pareja de Yuuri y hermano mayor de Yurio. Yuuri pide ayuda a Yurio pero, después de haber huido hace años para luego volver, ¿Aceptará darle apoyo al omega que lastimo a su querido hermano mayor?


Un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió en mitad de la noche, cuando debería estudiar para mi práctica de mañana. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

La habitación tenía diseños de animal print por todos lados: Los muebles eran color dorado con manchas café, las alfombras parecían piel de leopardo, los muebles tenían estampado de leopardo con tallados de cabezas de felinos y ni hablar de las estatuas de mármol en forma de león. La pared era lo único completamente blanco sin señales de diseño animal.

\- Linda decoración.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué puedo decir? Otabek me consciente mucho por mi embarazo.

La bata dorada de Yurio ocultaba su camisón blanco que cubría su cuerpecito con la panza de 7 meses. El niño ruso la acariciaba con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de masticar su pedazo de carne seca. Yuuri recuerda que hace años, Yurio no paraba de quejarse de su condición de omega, jurando nunca jamás embarazarse o dejarse marcar siquiera, estaba feliz con su condición de libertad e imaginarse gordo y feo, con las ojeras por la falta de sueño o los extraños antojos que sufriría era lo último en su mente. Era irónico ver como se tragaba la carne seca con entusiasmo a la par que sonreía a su bebé aún no nacido, riendo por los movimientos que hacía en su vientre y hablándole con cariño. Le hizo añorar los momentos en los que estuvo embarazado de Viktor, pero ahora su pequeña tenía 4 años y el ruso la quería a ella en su vida, y a él, fuera como fuera.

Una vez que el plato quedó vacío, Yurio se acercó a la puerta para pedirle a la mucama su té de la tarde, y pidió que trajeran galletas en forma de animal sabor chocolate y menta, además de un pastel de carne y más trozos de carne seca. Una vez que la mujer se fue a traer su antojo, se sentó frente a Yuuri con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

\- Bien cerdo – Yurio uso un tono duro y firme – Dime lo que quieres. No creo que hayas venido de visita por placer.

\- Que cruel…. – Yuuri sonrió con calma ante la burla, aunque no estaba del todo equivocado.

\- No te hagas la víctima y dime qué quieres.

Respiró hondo y centró la mirada, calmó su corazón lo más que pudo y suspiró. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Necesito que me des un lugar para esconderme de Viktor.

Yurio quiso reír ante la broma, pero al ver que el joven japonés no mostraba síntomas de gracia, se tensó. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Por supuesto.

El silencio repentino se vio interrumpido por la puerta. La mucama entró nuevamente en la habitación y sirvió el té, dejó las galletas a un lado, el pastel de carne y los trozos de carne seca, con un poco de salsa al lado y gelatina verde con trocitos de verdura dentro. Yurio le indicó que no quería la gelatina, pero la muchacha se negó a llevárselo, ya que el postre fue pedido por Otabek para que no solo viviera de carne y dulces. Una vez que estuvo a solas con Yuuri de nuevo, fijo la mirada en su rostro. En verdad estaba hablando en serio.

\- ¿Acaso enloqueciste? – Yurio tomó un sorbo del té verde con jazmín para calmar sus nervios – Tienes una hija que quiere pasar tiempo con su padre, y tú estás nuevamente en cinta. ¿Te das cuenta de que ese calvo loco no tendrá misericordia si desapareces esta vez?

\- Lo sé – Yuuri agarró una galleta y se la llevó a la boca, luego tomó un poco de té – Pero Viktor ahora no está listo para ser padre. Como hace años, él sigue ocupado con la Bratva, y yo soy su punto más débil junto con Anastasia. Este bebé – Yuuri palpó su vientre aún plano, haciendo círculos con su palma - También será un problema. Lo más seguro que podemos hacer ahora es ocultarnos de nuevo y esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

\- ¿De nuevo vas a huir? – Yurio agarró un trozo de carne y lo mordió su piedad, como si estuviera arrancando una cabeza con los dientes – Después de todo lo que hizo el calvo para encontrarte, después de todo este tiempo llorando porque no estabas, después de años consolándolo para que te olvidara, para que siguiera con sus deberes como líder de la Bratva, y que dejara ir tu recuerdo hasta que estuvieras listo para regresar ¿tú simplemente te vas a ir así, sin nada más? ¿Crees que esto es un estúpido juego o qué? – Yurio se paró bruscamente del sofá y le dio la espalda, hartó de ver su cara sin una pizca de arrepentimiento – Vete a otro lugar Katsuki, me niego a ayudarte a huir otra vez. Se supone que cuando aceptamos casarnos con alguien de la familia, no huimos de nuestras alfas. Todo lo contrario, nos quedamos y les damos hijos, soportamos todo con tal de apoyarlos y así formamos su paraíso. Eso fue lo que me enseñaste y tú mismo estás contradiciéndote con tus acciones. Si lo que quieres es escapar, pues ve donde Pichit, él seguro te ayudara.

\- No puedo ir con él, Viktor iría a preguntarle a dónde fui y él seguro le diría, todo porque no está de acuerdo con mi decisión – Yurio giró su rostro lleno de ira.

\- ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo estaré?!

\- Porque tú y yo tenemos por objetivo proteger a Viktor, y mi forma de protegerlo es quitándome de su camino, al menos hasta que él pueda volver a casa sin temor a encontrar nuestros cadáveres.

Su argumento lo hizo flaquear. Viktor era su hermano mayor, lo había cuidado con amor y había acogido a su esposo como aprendiz para ser el próximo líder, aun cuando se ganó el odio de muchos dirigentes de la Bratva. Siendo honesto, no quería verlo sufrir otra vez por el abandono de su esposo, aunque en su interior sabía que, si Yuuri no hubiera desaparecido, habría sido más difícil solucionar el tema de la sucesión por el hecho de que era un extranjero, e hijo de una de las familias de asesinos más importantes de todo Japón. Los recuerdos de su hermano destrozado, ahogándose en alcohol para no morir de la pena por la soledad, estaban más latentes en su memoria de lo que cualquiera esperaría, pero si se ponía a pensar, Yuuri corría demasiado peligro aquí, sobre todo en su estado. Matarlo no sería tan difícil, y era mejor que Viktor llorara por su lejanía a sobre su tumba. Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello, sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Bien, lo haré – Yuuri sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, mas sintió agua helada caer sobre su cabeza minutos después – Pero no te esconderé de Viktor, te esconderé de la Bratva. Te daré un lugar para ocultarte el tiempo que sea necesario, con la condición de que Viktor será plenamente consciente de ello. No quiero formar parte de un estúpido complot para tenerlo nuevamente en el abismo.

\- Pero él….

\- Tranquilízate cerdo – Yurio puso una mano en su boca para callarlo – Solo le diré si viene a preguntarme. Asegúrate de dejar una carta que explique tus razones para huir, y que sea una convincente esta vez. Hace años tuve que arreglar tu desastre y el de Viktor, no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo – Acarició su vientre y cerró los ojos en un entrecejo. Estaba poniendo a su bebé y a su esposo en peligro por un simple capricho – No cuando tengo mucho más para perder.

Yuuri agradeció con una reverencia y fue a escribir la carta, en presencia de Yurio para que la revisara y aceptara. Hacía años tuvo que dejar a Viktor solo para resguardar a su familia, y ahora, con todo el dolor de su corazón latente y su bebé en formación, iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Yurio le dijo que aún tenía una oportunidad de quedarse, que podrían encontrar una forma de no dejar a Viktor tan vulnerable y que podían protegerlo, pero el nipón ya había tomado una decisión, y era definitiva sin importar qué le dijeran. Una vez que su despedida fue aprobada, Yurio le indicó que fuera a casa a preparar sus maletas mientras él se encargaba de su estadía. Una vez que se fue, Yurio marcó un número en su teléfono y esperó pacientemente a que contestaran. Una voz potente se escuchó al contestar.

\- Yura, bebé, ¿qué pasa?

\- Necesito tu ayuda – Yurio odiaba meter a su esposo en esto, pero era mejor si él lo sabía, así evitaría problemas y podría hacerlo pasar como una protección de parte de la Bratva – El cerdo volara lejos otra vez y necesita un chiquero donde ocultarse hasta que los lobos se vayan. Ira con sus crías y, como favor al lobo alfa, sería bueno ayudarle a encontrar refugio.

\- ¿De nuevo? Pero ahora el oso no puede ayudarlo…. No cuando debe velar por su pareja el gato montés.

\- Es un pedido del gato montés, porque el cerdo no puede cuidarse solo, no es su estado de dulce espera.

Ese juego de palabras lo usaban cuando era algo altamente confidencial. Otabek se lo recomendó como una contramedida en caso los teléfonos estuvieran intervenidos o se encontraran rodeados de gente. El mayor estaba en su oficina, encargándose de unos documentos que la bratva necesitaba para unos cuantos cargamentos, era relativamente seguro, pero no estaba demás tomar precauciones. Suspiró, algo cansado, sabiendo que no podría convencer a su pareja de cambiar de parecer. Se meterían en mucho problemas cuando Viktor lo supiera, de eso estaba seguro al menos.

\- Lleva al cerdo al asentamiento del rey, allí será bien recibido y no le faltará nada. El gran oso se encargará de hacer el favor de cuidarlo, dándole de su miel y manteniéndolo aislado de los peligros.

\- Entendido, prepararé la carroza.

\- De acuerdo. Y Yura….

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ten cuidado.

La llamada se cortó y Yurio se quedó ahí, pensando mejor en lo que debía hacer. Podría llamar a Viktor y decirle del plan. Así garantizaría el buen humor de su hermano y su estabilidad mental, pero también sería mantener a su única debilidad cerca, con mayor urgencia de escapar, y ahora no le diría ni qué aeropuerto tomaría, o siquiera si tomaría un avión. Al final, concluyó que lo mejor era ayudarlo a ocultarse, después de todo, su esposo lo dijo: el gran rey lo protegería, y ahora cumpliría su palabra.


End file.
